Forbidden
by emeraldoni
Summary: It was never meant to be, a love wrong in so many ways, completely unacceptable. That would not stop them though, for they were determined to change everything, as long as they could be together, forever, in each others arms...NejixHinata...'Naruto'...One


**Forbidden**

By: emeraldoni

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_

WARNING: Don't read if you don't like lemons, because this is one.

It was forbidden, it had to be. They were never meant to be, how could this have happened? He had hated her for most of his life, despising her into an oblivion that consumed him for those long years. And she… she had been naïve, too immersed in her desperate fantasy of a blond haired boy with silly whiskers.

They were barely from the same family. But they were family, that was certain, just by looking at the distinct characteristics of the powerful bloodline. And that's what made it forbidden, right? It was forbidden, wasn't it?

He had been cursed, and though her timid mind rejected it horribly, she had power over him. A power that made him hate her, a power that made him kneel before her. She had never used it, not once, and she never would. It would break her to see the proud young man be subjected to such shameful torture, it would rip her up.

Well, she wanted to blame her inability to use it on her shy nature, and the fact that it was immoral in the worst sense, but that wasn't the main reason. He held power over her, not like what she had, but something quite the opposite. She _cared _for him.

"Neji…" She sighed as his arms wrapped around her, his face buried into her neck.

What if they were caught? What if they weren't allowed to be together? Yes, prominent families intermarried all the time, but this was different. They were different.

She didn't care though, as his lips flowed against hers, as his body pressed her against the wall as night blanketed them. The courtyard was silent, except for the occasional moan and whispered promises.

"Hinata…"

This was so wrong.

His hands caressed her back, her sides, her breasts, her thighs, and it took everything she had to not just let go right there. Instead she entangled trembling fingers into his loose, silky hair as he leaned into her, his body becoming one with hers.

"Ah…Don't stop…please…never…"

Her nipples hardened in her hands, and he gently began to extract her from the loose yukata adorning her body. She was on fire, she was burning up. He was everything to her, and if she couldn't have him the flames would take her.

"Shhhh." He told her, silencing her with another passionate kiss. Her hands slipped into under his similar robe as the smooth skin sent shockwaves into her trembling body.

This would never work. It wouldn't. Hiashi wouldn't allow it. Her father would probably disown the young man currently administering pleasure to her before allowing such a travesty to happen in his household. Yet, somehow, she did care. If he rejected Neji, then he would be rejecting her as well.

When had this happened? She thought she had been so in love with the exuberant qualities of Naruto. It had seemed so real. But at the moment, she felt it to be a childish emotion in comparison to what she was feeling now. Neji was the one for her, forever, never to part.

Someone had once told her there was a thin line between love and hate; she thought it might have been her uncle, Neji's father. How true that was. Hadn't the vengeful Hyuuga felt hate for her? He had hurt her, he had tried to kill her, and now, crossing the line, he made love to her.

Her leg hitched up to his hip, trying to tie around his waist. His callused hand smoothed its way up her thigh as he held her closer than she though possible, and her breath came in quicker gasps, along with little noises of satisfaction.

Hinata was normally not one to swear, especially in few moments she gained courage to talk, but she cursed the clothes separating them at the moment. Not for long though.

"Your room…or mine?" He whispered against her lips, picking her up as she wrapped her self around him.

She was nervous, very nervous, but she wanted to do this. She _needed _to do this, "The closest…"

They ended up in a guest bedroom that had been left unused in ages. The floors were misted over with dust as the bed was unwrinkled and neat. They fell together, once again too obsessed with the other; only able to acknowledge their surroundings enough to get where they wanted.

When had her prerogative in life changed so much? When had Neji become her focus, a tunnel that saw only him, and nothing else? He was her everything. He stepped above all other matters, befitting her full attention. It was only fitting, she guessed, that the abiding Hinata would want what she should never have. It seemed even the most demure of their group of genin was trouble.

Somehow her clothes had been taken off, tossed to the edge of the bed, forgotten as Neji studied her through eyes that hid a flawless soul. Many were disturbed by eyes like theirs. They didn't know what the Hyuuga was looking at, or whether they were looking at all. It perturbed people, making them disconcerted, and human nature hated that feeling.

Hinata always knew what Neji was looking at though, and she saw his eyes roaming over her unclad body. She blushed, a pink rising up through her shoulders and neck, until it thoroughly veiled her face.

"_Don't." _He whispered fiercely, "_Don't hide, not from me."_

And he went back down to worshipping her again. His yukata was already falling over his shoulders, untied, and Hinata, through a strong sense of modesty, avoided looking at him. As he shrugged his clothes, making them both as bare as a newborn, their bodies finally melded like metal heated and forged.

Moonlight shone through the dirty window and reflected off his eyes, looking up at her as he kissed his way down her stomach. Her hands, lying loosely on his shoulders, clenched when he fingered the warmth between her legs. He muttered relaxing nothings, and she un-tensed her muscles, letting her back arch up in a way that was so deliciously fulfilling that she could barely wrap her mind around it.

Neji's fingers played with the nub, causing her to see spots before her eyes. Hinata's nails dug into his shoulder blades as she let out a moaning scream, "_Neji…Neji!"_

He continued on, and Hinata had wondered how they had gotten to be so intimate. Things had happened before, but they could be chalked up to youthful curiosity, moments that would never be replayed except for in wistful daydreams. He had kissed her once, a kiss that she had returned. It was after a mission, she thought it was what many people referred to as reaffirming life.

Then again, Hinata never thought the close touches as strange. The intense staring, the way her head fitted perfect with his shoulder, she could always say it was more of a protective bond, camaraderie.

Neji turned his attention back to her breast, and she felt something warm and pulsing against her leg. She was scared, but that was to be expected. He would be her first. She was also excited, more immersed into this than anything she had ever felt before.

His hands tweaked her body, making her seep with need as he touched her every part. His lips sucked and nipped her neck, the valley of her breasts, down to her navel, and then back up to her mouth. Her hands rubbed up his abs, taking in the feel of his muscles rippling under pale skin. His firm body fit perfectly with hers, the hard lines of him merging into her soft curves as though they were two pieces split form one.

And this had all started with just a simple walk. It was an escape into the cool night air. The clan elders had been arguing, and both of them were tired of it. So they escaped the meeting, walking shoulder to shoulder, bare foot, over the pebbled pathway. The bight sky, mixed in with dim lanterns set a mood that Hinata hadn't even noticed. Watery light from stars and moon lapped down upon them, as they made their way through the over grown plants.

Hinata gasped as she felt something hit the entrance of her legs.

"I heard it can hurt," He whispered, his eyes staring strait into hers with worry.

She swallowed slightly, the taste of him still in her mouth, "That's okay." And she let loose another gasp, and a whimper, as he slowly slid inside of her.

Maybe it was because she had confided in him that this had all started.

"_I don't want to head the family." _She had said, _"I don't want that responsibility."_

"_Hinata…"_ His hands cupped her cheek, and she had taken comfort in the simple gesture.

"_I would take this burden from you, but I can't. All I can do is offer protection, and comfort."_

Somehow the comfort had dissolved into something else. Her cheeks heated as she stared into his eyes, loving, though she had never noticed it before. She wasn't sure whether it was she who had moved first, or him, but in the end they had become locked in a tight embrace as he whispered her name.

"_Hinata…" _ A mantra that was savory to her ears.

He was tight, really tight. Her muscles contracted around him, loosening to fit him inside of her, and before long, they were comfortable. He moved slightly, and she clenched his shoulders again.

"No!" She whispered in an uncharacteristic fierceness that surprised even her as he began to withdraw, "No…" She said again, much more gently, "Keep going."

And so he did, slowly at first. But as their sounds of pleasure mounted so did the speed. The friction was delightful, yet somehow it was slick as well. They were an entity of emotion, of lust, of love.

With each thrust a hum came out of her mouth, "Neji…Neji…Neji…" over and over again.

And he did the same. As he swelled and tightened, as she clenched her muscles, their climax was reached. She screamed, her lovers name a painful yet pleasurable ambrosia upon her lips. He called her name as well, a voice that incited need and release in just a single word.

It was too much. The sudden release, the rush of feeling that was a like a wave to much to comprehend. The pleasure so overwhelming that she went limp under the man on top of her, as he collapsed on her at the exact same moment.

Slowly, very slowly, the byakugen wielder pulled out of her, leaving her feeling empty, but fulfilled. A lazy contentment spread over her limbs as the young man rolled off of her, pulling her to his side.

She loved him. He was her everything. Maybe it was against the rules, maybe it would never be allowed, but that would never stop her. He was her heart, her world, the other half of her soul. Without him she would be nothing, just another breathing corpse.

They melded into one being, her back glued to his front as her arms wrapped around her, the rumpled blankest pulled over them.

"My father will hate us for this, Neji."

"He'll get over it."

"They might banish us."

"I won't let them."

Hinata sighed, "I wouldn't mind," She tilted her head to gauge his expression, "As long as I was with you."

His smiles, though beautiful, always held a deep seeded pain. The smile that he favored her with at the moment, though, made her blood rush all over again. It was soft and kind, barely noticeable, but it was filled with his very essence, the essence that lived for her.

She pecked him on the forehead, the spot with his hated mark, then rolled over again, making herself comfortable in his arms.

"I love you." Her voice was so low a normal person could barely hear it, but he did.

As she fell into slumber, tired form their passion, she heard his voice vaguely, "I love you too."

They would get through this; they would triumph over an outdated system that only tore the clan apart. They would be together, partners, lovers, spouses, parents. Hinata would never let her Neji go. He was her one and only, the thump of her heart, the breeze of her breath. It would be hard, it would be rough, an internal battle that might try to tear them apart, though she would never let it. It was in their kisses, in the whispered promise of love forever that brought about this civil war they would have to win.

It would be hard, very hard, but it could all wait until after she got a good night's sleep.


End file.
